Near Miss
by preston-gal
Summary: A case, a near fatal shooting and serious family allegation bring two of our favourite CSI's closer together. Hiphuggers.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first Miami fic so please do not be afraid to tell me if anyone seems out of character but I've tried my best, if Horatio seems a little cold that is only my interpretation so please follow along with it. It is based during season 6 but as I live in England and we don't get the season 6 until the summer there may be a few mistakes, however I will tell you all of any changes to the season 6 storyline so it fits my story, also, please note that in my story Calleigh is** not** in a relationship with Jake.

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters expect Amy and later on Frankee (maybe more though)

* * *

Calleigh felt an arm clasp around her wrist as she walked through the halls of CSI,dragging her off towards one of the interview rooms. There the grip on her wrist was released and she came face to face with Horatio and her kidnapper, Eric.

"Hey what's going on?" she asked unconsciously rubbing her wrist causing Eric to look worried in case he had hurt her by mistake. Calleigh looked from Horatio to Eric her face full of concern but she noticed that Eric's eyes were locked on the wrist she was cradling and instantly she stopped.

"I'm fine," she said smiling, causing Eric to jump a little and look directly at her, smiling weakly.

Calleigh looked back at Horatio who's mind seemed elsewhere, particularly in the interview room.

"What's going on?" Calleigh asked again but a little more forcefully,

"I need you to do me a favour Calleigh, I need you to put all your open cases aside and look after a little girl for me," Horatio said never taking his eyes from the room, Calleigh followed his gaze and noticed the little girl, who was sat in the corner, staring aimlessly into space.

"I...thought you were the child friendly one," Calleigh replied trying to lighten the mood and wipe away the tension that was forming,

"She's not letting anyone near her, we thought that your southern charm might persuade her," Eric replied, watching as Horatio averted his gaze to meet Calleigh's eyes and unspoken words were said between them.

"I'll try but maybe Alex would be better at this than me," Calleigh answered her discomfort was evident in her voice and the fact she was second guessing them. Horatio gave Calleigh a stern look,

"Ma'am I want you to do this, you may hold a key that Alex doesn't have," he said opening the door for Calleigh and coaxing her in the room. She gave one last 'help' look at Eric before going in and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Calleigh saw as the girl, who looked no older than 8, didn't even take a glance as she came into the room, she just sat in the corner staring aimlessly at the floor. Calleigh walked over cautiously as not to scare an already fragile mind or damage any friendship that could've been forged. Calleigh stopped about 2 meters before the girl aware that she didn't let Eric or Horatio anywhere near her.

"Hey sweetie, I'm Calleigh, do you mind if I stay here?" Calleigh asked kneeling in front of the girl, trying to catch her eye but to no avail.

Eric and Horatio watched from outside the glass room they immediately noticed that Calleigh had gotten closer than anyone previously but the girl was still unresponsive. They noticed Calleigh look back helplessness seemed to be written on her face, the signs weren't could.

"Hey Eric can you keep an eye on Calleigh while I find Frank and check on our evidence?" Horatio asked turning to face Eric,

"Sure, H" and with that Horatio was off down the corridor leaving Eric to stand and wait for Calleigh to work her magic.

Calleigh honestly didn't know what to do and she had forgotten to get the case details, not even a name, so she was total in the dark and was total reliant on her instincts. Calleigh decided to edge close to the girl...no reaction no even a bat of her eyelids, so Calleigh moved close...nothing still. It wasn't until Calleigh was sat side by side with the young brunette and gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder that she got a reaction.

It wasn't really one Calleigh wanted as the young girl practically jumped out of her skin and cowered towards the corner wall she was sat next to.

"Hey there, welcome back, I'm Calleigh," Calleigh said smiling and keeping her voice low but removing her hand from the girl's shoulder.

"Amy." the girl whispered looking from Calleigh back to her spot on the floor.

'At least this is a start' Calleigh though, looking up to where she expected Eric to be, behind the the one-way mirror.

"Amy, do you have anyone that you want to call or do you want to get something to eat?" asked Calleigh pushing herself up using the wall and began dusting herself off. Amy shook her head.

"Amy, what are you scared of?" she asked softly squatting back down, Amy looked at her, fear in her eyes but she didn't speak.

"Come on Amy we're going to the park," Calleigh said becoming her 'smiley' self again extending her hand to the girl, "It's just the park with you, me and a bunch of crazy kids we don't know"

To her surprise Amy took Calleigh's hand and used it to help herself up.

"Can we go to the one by the beach?" Amy asked a faint smile on her lips.

"Sure, anywhere you want," Calleigh replied opening the door.

Eric met them in the corridor in case Calleigh wanted a word, he smiled as they approached him but he noticed Amy grab Calleigh's hand and walked slightly behind her.

"Hey Eric, meet Amy. Amy meet my friend Eric," Calleigh said smiling,

"Where are you two off to then?" he asked

"We're going to the park care to join us?" Calleigh asked,

Eric looked slightly confused and wondered what she was doing as Amy looked slightly horrified, but Calleigh's face was telling him to play along so he nodded.

"Okay will you tell Horatio and bring the case file, we'll meet you at the Hummer," Calleigh instructed before leaving for the car park.

* * *

Eric met Calleigh and Amy in the hummer about 10 minutes later, Horatio was pleased that Calleigh was getting through to Amy but wondered where in her plan Eric fit however he decided to trust Calleigh's instincts and had allowed him to tag along.

"So where are we going?" he asked as he got in the passenger seat,

"Well Amy wants to go to Kennedy Park, so I thought we'd go there, unless you have a better idea," Calleigh said as she headed towards the Coral Gables. Eric just nodded and settled for the quiet drive to Kennedy Park.

Once at the park Amy became a totally different child, she seemed happy and free like all the weight she carried on her shoulders had evaporated, she ran off to join the other children leaving Calleigh and Eric to watch and discuss the case without Amy overhearing.

"I guess no-one can resist your southern charm," Eric said smiling as he watched Amy from the cover of the trees, Calleigh looked up from the case file and smiled. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning and the temperature hot with mild humidity unusual for Miami but she wasn't going to complain, however her day and most probably Eric's had been over shadowed by the case now that she had got the details.

"So what do you think?" asked Eric when he noticed she had closed the case file,

"Classic spousal abuse. Our victim was avoiding her ex-husband, who was stalking them. He soon grew tired of tracking them round the country so in a fit of rage killed our vic, that may be why Amy isn't comfortable around men," Calleigh explained watching Amy closely, Eric was impressed but not surprised; she was the best.

It was getting late when they left the park and to any other people they looked like a family but that was far from the truth.

"When we get back to lab Amy, I need you to go with a colleague of mine, you'll spend the night with her and some other kids similar to you but tomorrow we'll have a formal talk okay?" Calleigh explained as they walked back to the car, Amy stopped dead and turned to face Calleigh, who over the last 12 hours had become her friend and in a small way her surrogate mother.

"No! I want to stay with you!" she yelled,

"Amy, honey it's for you own good and it's only temporary," Calleigh said calmly, but Amy was having none of it,

"NO! I'm not going" Amy yelled causing people to stop and stare at the child and Calleigh before giving Eric a questioning look.

"Amy listen to me! Your not safe while your with me or anyone else involved with the case, that's why you have to stay with child services. I'll see you tomorrow, though" Calleigh explained raising her voice, grabbing Amy's arms forcing her to look her in the eyes.

"Promise?" Amy asked her voice was almost a whisper,

"Promise" Calleigh replied hugging Amy making Eric smile.

* * *

After leaving a teary Amy with child services Calleigh locked herself away in her ballistics lab trying to forget the look of abandonment on her face, trying to forget pain she had inflicted on an already hurt child.

"Calleigh?" Eric asked pushing the glass door open and cautiously stepping into her domain. Calleigh looked up from one of her microscopes, her features softening when she saw him.

"How you holding up?" he asked walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't seem to separate myself from the case. I just feel so guilty for leaving her with a stranger," Eric didn't know what to say, he knew he should tell her to take herself off the case but he trusted her instincts and that she would remove herself without his persuasion.

"I spoke do her social worker and they'll bring her back at 2pm and I've also got her family background," Eric said handing Calleigh the case file he was holding. With only a quick glance Calleigh saw that this little girl had had a similar childhood to her own.

"Has anyone contacted the sister?" Calleigh asked looking at Eric, who shook his head, "Okay, I'll go do that now, can you finish up processing this gun for me...please!" Calleigh asked

Eric looked down at his watch and realised what time it was, "Isn't it a bit late I mean it's past 11, in fact I think it's about time we went home," Eric explained

"If your mother had died you would want to be told as soon as possible, right?" Calleigh asked, Eric nodded, "So I think that...Frankee would like to be given the same treatment and at least she could be here tomorrow for Amy's sake," Calleigh explained making Eric feel slightly guilty.

Truth be told if his beloved mother died he would want to be told that very same day not when whoever was in charge decided to, and this was what he was expected Calleigh to do just because they should've gone home long ago.

"Okay, move over," Eric said pushing Calleigh off her chair causing her to let out a small squeal as she almost fell to the floor.

"Hey! What was that for?" Calleigh protested placing her hands on her hips and pouting, making Eric need to fight the urge to take her lips with his and curse her mentally for making herself look so irresistibly.

"I...needed the chair and you were going to call Frankee, so you didn't" Eric explained in a tone he used when he was little after just been scolded by his mother and which, make him feel like he was 4 feet tall. Calleigh's expression soften at how cute and small Eric looked and found herself unable to stay mad at him or a straight face.

No matter what, Eric Delko would always be her weakness.

* * *

Please read and review people!

Also I would like to hear about the format as different people have different preferances to the way it is set out and I want to make it easier for people to read


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long, I've had lots of GCSE's going on and coursework to do but don't think I'm using that as an excuse. Anyways the second chapter is here...finally.

* * *

As Eric walked in the following morning and to his standards early, he noticed that Calleigh was already in and he probably suspected that she had never left. Their current case, was hitting to close to home for her but, it was also effecting him. Eric was seeing yet another side to his co-worker; a softer, more emotional side and in himself had found a new respect for the beautiful blonde.

"Morning Calleigh, coffee?" Eric greeted cheerfully as he walked into the break room heading straight for the coffee and his first caffeine boost of the day

"No thanks, I've already got one" she replied lifting up her warm mug to show Eric as she lifted her head out of her magazine.

"Did you call the sister last night?" he asked pouring his coffee before turning to face Calleigh and leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, she's flying in this morning and coming straight over," Calleigh explained before going back to her magazine.

Eric was about to open his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Ryan who came in demanding his ballistics results, for an open case that he had been working on for the past week, as it was the only evidence that hadn't been processed...even DNA had come back. Calleigh mumbled in Spanish under her breathe but loud enough for Eric to hear and cause him to chuckle, Ryan would have to if he had been listening, however he was so wrapped up in explaining to Calleigh why he needed the evidence that he didn't even noticed that she had left the room until he paused for breath.

Ryan looked helplessly at Eric who just laughed and gave him a sympathetic hand on the shoulder as he left the break room and headed towards ballistics.

* * *

Eric watched Calleigh, secretly from the doorway, as she frantically searched for the paperwork and evidence for Ryan's case,

"Would you like some help?" Eric asked daringly stepping into Calleigh's lab. Calleigh immediately stopped rifling through the papers on her desk and turn to Eric, frustration written all over her face.

"If you wouldn't mind," Calleigh said sighing and running a hand through her hair as she looked round trying to think where the missing file could've gone.

Eric came over to stand behind Calleigh waiting for her to finish the thought process before he, too, started to searching for Ryan's case file. However, without knowing it Eric caused her breathe to catch in her throat interrupting her train of thought but then it came to her...Eric had been processing her cases for her last night, or at least trying to help.

"Hey Eric, when you were in here last night, you didn't by any chance process the evidence for Ryan's case as well?" Calleigh asked turning to come face to face with Eric.

Eric paused trying to think what he processed for the petite blonde last night went she had gone to call their victim's sister, and then it clicked.

"I'll be right back," he said smiling as he left Calleigh to catch her breath and tidy her desk back to her high standards.

* * *

A couple minutes later Eric return, his infectious smile plastered on his face and case file in hand.

"Calleigh, look what I found," Eric said waving the case file in the air before handing it to Calleigh, who was desperately trying to keep a straight face and pretend she was mad at her colleague who had caused her heart to skip a beat.

"If you hadn't have taken it, there would have been no need to find it," Calleigh replied a smile creeping upon her face.

"If I hadn't have taken Miss Duquesne then the evidence would not have been processed last night especially for you," Eric replied smiling, handing over the case file with completed paperwork.

Calleigh took the file and inspected it to see if Eric was lying which she doubted but she checked just the same.

"Why thank-you Mr. Delko, I can now go give this to Prince Ryan," Calleigh smiled,

"If Ryan is prince, then who is king?" Eric asked his face daring Calleigh to say the name they both thought, Calleigh took a step towards Eric and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Now that would be telling," she whispered before stepping round a slightly dazed Eric and leaving ballistics to go find Ryan.

Once Calleigh had taken an ungrateful Ryan his evidence, she got a call from reception saying that Frankee had arrived.

* * *

"Eric? Frankee is here," Calleigh said as she popped her head round the corner to the layout room where he and Horatio were discussing a case.

"Okay Cal, I'll just be a minute," Eric replied, Calleigh nodded and disappeared down the corridor.

"H, can we finish this later?" Eric asked, "We've got a sister to questioned before reuniting her with Amy, the little girl from the case yesterday,"

"Go ahead Eric."

Eric rounded the corner to reception and saw Calleigh already had Frankee seated in the glass room across from the desk. He took the small flight of stairs two at a time and softly rapped on the door before opening it.

Calleigh glanced at Eric signalling he could come in before introducing him to Frankee and vice verse . As Eric sat down Frankee didn't waste any time with small talk.

"When can I see my sister?" Frankee asked

"As soon as we've finished here. Now do you know anyone who would want to kill your mother?" Calleigh asked leaning forward slightly in her chair.

"Step-mother," Frankee corrected, "and my father for definite. He has chased Mel and Amy all over the country, trying to hunt them down,"

"Do you know where your father is now?" Eric asked, Frankee shook her head.

"Nope, the last I heard was that he had found Mel and Amy here and was on his way. We never speak though and I'm so busy with school I hardly have time to speak to Amy...I should've called them." Frankee explained

"Frankee listen to me, there was nothing you could've done to prevent this okay? The main thing is Amy is okay but she's going to need your help to get over her loss," Calleigh replied sympathetically.

"I thought once I went to university I would have escaped his grasp but he never truly went away and instead I just felt guilty for leaving Amy alone. I just kept thinking what would happen to her if he got his dirty hands on her," Frankee whispered "Can I see Amy now?"

"Sure we'll just go see if she has arrived yet, if you would like to wait at reception across the hall we'll be back shortly," Calleigh said before getting up and leaving the room followed by Eric.

* * *

Please read & review!! x x x ilya


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for waiting, this chapter is little shorter than the others but I figured you'd like an update now rather than later. Also this hasn't been beta read as you'll probably figure out but if anyone would like to beta the next chapter please let me know. x

* * *

Eric stood silently beside Calleigh as they waited in ballistics for a call from child services, to let them know that Amy had arrived at PD. He knew something was wrong, because he knew Calleigh. Something about the case had stirred hidden feelings in his partner and he was determined to help her resolve them but now was neither the time nor the place.

Eric couldn't help but watch as she stared blankly at the screen, her eyes clearly not registering or effected by what was flashing on it.

"Calleigh?" Eric said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. The sudden contact snapped Calleigh back to reality and the case at hand but as she tried to concentrate, Calleigh found herself leaning back relishing the heat that Eric's body brought. In an attempt to focus Calleigh, blinked a couple of times and gently shook her head, however, she noticed the concern look on Eric's face before looking at the computer screen.

"I'm fine," she said quietly, giving her almost trademark answer to Eric's impeding questioning.

"Calleigh, talk to me," he said his voice softening causing Calleigh to turn her head and look at Eric. His eyes almost pleading her to talk to him, but something was stopping her, she just couldn't do it and it wasn't like she didn't trust him...she did, it was more the fact that she had never spoke about her past experiences.

"Eric...I..." Calleigh open her mouth to try and explain but couldn't formulate any words and luckily for her was interrupted by her cell which, saved her from looking like a babbling idiot.

"Duquesne?" Calleigh asked answering her cell not bothering to look at her caller ID as she moved away from Eric, who couldn't help but, roll his eyes at the situation they had gotten themselves into and the fact that Calleigh was being her usual self and had put up her emotional defences.

Eric struggled to listen on Calleigh's conversation but by the look on her face it didn't sound good so, instead turned most of his attention to the bullet match on the monitor in front of him. The gun that had been used to kill Amy's mother, wasn't afraid of the system in the last 5 years it had been used in 9 shooting with only 2 being fatal, however the hard part was the fact it didn't have a registered owner so there was no telling where it was or whether it was still with its original owner.

Calleigh hung up on her cell and covered the short distance between her and Eric in a second, where she placed a hand on his shoulder, not noticing his involuntary shiver, and lent over him to read the screen.

"Anyway, that was Frank. The car that Amy was being brought in was stopped about a block from here and Amy's gone," Calleigh explained quietly, her breath tickling his ear.

Eric quickly had to stop himself from turning his head to meet her lips, this was not the time or the place, also knowing Calleigh, he might end up with a bullet to the gut if he wasn't quick enough.

"What do you want to do?" Eric asked clearing his throat,

"Well, Frank and Horatio are at the scene so I guess we are going to have to sit tight until they find a lead," Calleigh replied suddenly very conscience of her proximity to Eric removed her hand from Eric's shoulder and took a small step away, leaving Eric feeling slightly confused and feeling the loss of the contact.

"Right, I'll go see if Valera has the DNA results back yet and then we'll have to go speak to Frankee if she doesn't turn up," Eric said getting up, leaving Calleigh to wonder what had just happened between them.

* * *

It wasn't long before Horatio walked into ballistics with a bullet and shell casing in hand, causing Calleigh to look up.

"Can you process this?" he asked handed Calleigh the evidence bags

"Sure, is this connected to Amy's disappearance?" She asked taking the evidence, with a false smile from Horatio and walking over to the microscope slicing open the bottom of the evidence bag before placing the recovered bullet under the microscope.

"It's a match Horatio. Now we just need a hand to place the gun in." Calleigh said looking up from the microscope and stepping away allowing Horatio a look for himself.

"Thanks ma'am," he said standing up straight

"No problem, just don't tell Ryan that your evidence came first," Calleigh replied smiling,

"It's our secret Cal," Horatio said before leaving making Calleigh smile, genuinely.

* * *

Eric walked past Horatio came out of ballistics smiling, at least Calleigh was in a better mood because it took a lot to make Horatio smile at the moment, then again who couldn't resist Calleigh's southern charm?

"Should I be jealous?" Eric asked smiling as he walked into ballistics, DNA results in hand,

"Depends on what you've got for me," Calleigh replied as Eric passed her the results folder.

Calleigh quickly took in the results before handing the folder back to Eric, a frown on her face. The results were useless, no name was churned, in fact its only use was that it confirmed their suspicions that Amy's father had something to do with her mother's murder and own disapperance.

"I..I'm going to talk to Frankee, tell her what's been going on. Could you go see Cooper and try track down the father, use credit cards, phone details, previous addresses...anything, just get us something to work with?" Calleigh asked running her hand through her hair, trying quietly vent her frustration.

"You sure you don't need me?" He asked gently grabbing her arm as she tried to walk past him. From there Eric could see he own frustration mirrored in Calleigh's eyes, their evidence was causing them to grasp at straws but with no definitive lead, they seemed to be going down an endless one way street and had now met the brick wall at the end.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thanks Eric but I need you to go speak to Cooper as it seems the best way forward." She said, a weak smile on her features, as Eric let go of her arm, but before leaving ballistics Calleigh turned to face her partner, "And just so you know there's only one man at the moment, so I wouldn't be too jealous," Calleigh said winking, before disappearing around the corner, leaving Eric with a huge grin plastered to his face and feelings of delight and hope bubbling under his skin.

* * *

please press the little button! x


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all your support but I would like to be greedy and ask for more especially those who haven't yet reviewed. Also I would like to know your thoughts and feelings on the story. This also, might have been the easiest and quickest chapter I have ever written but it does deter away from the case but to be honest the case isn't the main focus of my story.

Please note that this story takes place during season 6 however Cooper still works at the lab as Calleigh wasn't kidnapped however, she does find out about Eric's list of processes seen at the beginning of 'Ambush' and his apparent freeze at the shotting on the docks in 'Guerillas in the Mist'.

**

* * *

**Eric was becoming increasingly frustrated as he and Cooper tried to track down the past and present whereabouts of Amy's father. To help them, they used Amy's last residences to see if he was indeed following his daughter, like she had said but they found next to nothing, it was definitely starting to look like Amy's father was hiding from them, probably because he was guilty and was like anybody; in the fact he didn't want to be caught.

"Thanks Coop, I'll go break the news to Calleigh," Eric said patting the A/V technician on the shoulder before leaving.

As he wandered down the corridor towards reception, Eric rattled his brain trying to find a way to identify this guy or find his whereabouts where they would hope to find Amy as well.

"Calleigh!" Eric called out as she started to walk away from him and towards the elevator.

"Hey! You get anything?" Calleigh asked with a smile on her face,

Eric shook his head, "Nope, sorry. I take it that your talk with Frankee didn't go too well,"

"What makes you say that?" She asked a look of confusion spreading across her face.

"That fake smile you flashed at me and the fact you were heading towards the elevator, probably going for a breather," Eric said, surprising Calleigh slightly.

She knew that Eric could read her better than anyone, though she never realised just how easily he could see through her façade and it honestly shocked her. Jake was the last person she had gotten close to but she came out of that relationship burned and unwilling to get close to someone again. However, Eric had changed that whether she liked it or not and had without knowing it, allowed him past her emotional barriers, that kept the rest of the world out, and he, unlike Jake, respected that notion knowing how difficult it is for her.

"Come on, how about we go get some 'real' coffee," Eric suggested placing an arm around Calleigh's shoulders and leading her towards the elevator and for once she was grateful for Eric's compassion and concern, also for him taking over the situation when she was about to snap.

* * *

They decided to go to a quiet little café in Bal Habour, minimising the possibility of 'bumping' into someone from the lab. The last thing either of them wanted was to be the new gossip and the entire lab speculating or placing bets about if they were dating or not.

Once the pair had gotten their coffees, they quietly sat down in a corner booth. Neither of them spoke, instead they just sat staring at each other trying to read each other. Calleigh, though, was quick to advert her eyes down to her coffee which, was nestled between her hands, when she felt Eric's eyes she right through her.

"Calleigh, will you please talk to me?" Eric asked, his voice almost pleading with her, his left hand reaching across the small table to take hold of her right, prying it from her coffee cup.

"There's nothing to say, I'm fine," Calleigh replied, trying to act defiant but she couldn't find the courage to look at Eric, knowing he would press the issue if he saw her inner turmoil.

However, the fact that she couldn't even look at Eric only fuelled his concern, he knew she was trying to make him drop the subject but he couldn't help himself, he was worried, he had never known a case affect her so much, well apart from Speed's death that is.

"Your not fine though, if you were fine I wouldn't be asking," Eric replied, "You said it yourself, what ever is said between us, stays between us,"

A smile played on her lips, _'Damn him, using my words against me,' _she thought but then realised that speech hadn't work with him, so why should it work with her?

"Yeah well, you obvious didn't believe that because you wouldn't exactly forth coming with information when I said it," Calleigh replied her smile faded as she pulled her hand away from Eric's grip.

"How can you possibly say that Calleigh!? I trust you with my life," Eric exclaimed raising his voice slightly in both anger and frustration. "I...I was ashamed...still am," he continued quietly

"And you don't think that I'm not ashamed? You don't think that I'm scared of what other people might think? Eric, so far in my life I have very little to be proud of so forgive me if I don't want to share any details," Calleigh raising her voice, annoyed at Eric now for reasons she didn't even know herself, her reaction, leaving behind an awkward silence. But what Calleigh didn't count on was how hurt Eric was at her out burst and for that she felt so guilty.

"Eric, you have a bullet in your brain. I don't think anyone expected you to make the recovery you did, in the time you did. It's only normal to encounter some problems it's not even been a year."

Her voice softening dramatically as it was her turn to reach out across the small table to grasp one of Eric's large hands, trying to make the point, that he shouldn't be worried about his mistakes because he was still recovering from an almost fatal shot to the brain.

"Calleigh...please! I know something is wrong, let me help you," Eric begged,

"I can't Eric, I'm sorry. Thanks for the coffee," she said quietly as she got up and left much to Eric's dismay.

Leaving Eric knowing that he had pushed her too far and knowing that he would have to try again probably from the beginning, which wasn't much a step back as he didn't get very far in the first place, but not before letting the situation calm down and allowing Calleigh some space. However, she must have seen it coming, she is the only person in control of her emotions and must have noticed her sudden mood swing.

* * *

After his problematic and emotional coffee with Calleigh, Eric returned to work to see if he could find the break needed to lighten his partner's mood.

"Hey, I thought you left with Calleigh earlier?" Ryan asked as he walked into the layout room, obviously surprised to see his co-worker back at work.

"I did but it didn't go to well, what are you still doing here?" Eric asked, they shift was over half an hour ago.

"I'm just leaving now. So what happened?" Ryan asked, leaning against the layout table,

"I asked if she was alright but I wish I didn't. It was like getting a nail out of wood using a screwdriver, I got no results all I did was scratch the surface and now she is pissed at me," Eric explained not wanting to say too much to Ryan.

"Yeah, sounds like typical Calleigh. If anyone is going to get it out of her, it'll be you," Ryan said giving Eric his vote of confidence before leaving for the night.

* * *

Please read and review, I don't write this stories just to be read, I want to know your feelings and reactions! x


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to those few who reviewed the last chapter! Thanks to Jenny who did a great job beta-ing this! Hope you like it.

This could be the last update for a while as I go back to school and will have to dig myself out of a mountain of impending homework because teachers are mean and love it give me it! So if you have a problem please take it up with them. Also I have no idea what Calleigh's family member, apart from her dad are called, all I know is that she has brothers and uses her mother's maiden name which, brings me to the point why is her dad called Kenwall Duquesne if Duquesne is her mother's maiden name??

* * *

Normally, when Calleigh returned home, she just wanted to crawl into bed and go to sleep. However, when she returned from her coffee with Eric, she was still angry, but surprisingly not at Eric, he was just trying to help. Calleigh was angry at herself. She was angry because she felt so weak and so ashamed that she couldn't even tell her best friend what was troubling her.

As Calleigh placed her keys on the kitchen counter, she noticed the red light on her answering machine flashing, indicating that she had new messages. Three to be exact. She couldn't decide whether or not to push the button, however, her logic prevailed**. **Two moments of weakness in under an hour this was not a good day.

As she flicked through her mail, Calleigh heard Eric's voice apologising for pushing her earlier and hoping she wasn't pissed at him. As she listened, Calleigh made a mental note to call him back and apologise herself. The second voice was what shook Calleigh's foundations.

"Miss Duquesne, this is Dr. Edwards from Dade Memorial. I would like to inform you that your father has been admitted to ICU with severe cirrhosis. I would like you to come in tomorrow to discuss his treatment and the consequences."

Calleigh couldn't believe it. She had always thought that her father's drinking was going to be the death of him; she just never thought that it would happen or this soon. However, the answering machine didn't stop - it carried over to the third voice, which rattled her again.

"Calleigh? Hey it's Hannah; I was just calling to give you a heads up: Johnny and Andrew are coming to see your papa. They are catching the morning flight. Talk to you soon Cal."

As if things weren't complicated enough, now her brothers were coming down! She could only thank god that she was friends with Johnny's wife Hannah or she would've gotten a nasty surprise in the morning when they turned up. Then it dawned on her that she still had to ring Eric back, so she did.

"Delko." Eric yawned down the phone. Hearing Eric's voice brought tears to her eyes. She didn't know why though, maybe it was because the information from thelast five minutes had just caught up to her.

"Calleigh? Is that you?" Eric asked, causing Calleigh to realise that she hadn't yet spoken.

"Yeah...Eric...I just wanted to apologise for earlier," Calleigh said struggling to find her voice, "You were right."

"You wanna talk about it?" Eric asked.

"You know what Eric? I don't really want to talk at the moment, take a rain check?" Calleigh asked, glad that she was on the phone or Eric would've been able to see the tears that had now formed in her eyes.

"Okay, I...urm...will see you tomorrow, hopefully we'll get a break," Eric replied,

"Yeah me too. I'm sorry Eric." Calleigh said before hanging up and allowing the tears she had kept at bay to cascade down her pale cheeks.

It was times like these that she wished that she wasn't alone, that she wished that she had focused less of her life on her job and her career and more on her relationships and trying to find the right man. Her life was seemingly empty, she had no husband, no children and no great accomplishment. It was times like these that Calleigh poured herself a glass of red wine before clambering into the safe haven that was her bed.

* * *

It was the early morning when Calleigh finally decided to give up chasing sleep and get dressed for work, even though she had no intention of going in at this hour; it was four am after all. Instead, Calleigh grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter and coat of the back of the door and left her apartment.

Calleigh arrived at the hospital a little after 5, and she walked the silent corridors leading to the ICU where the doctor had said her dad was staying. She stood there watching through the glass window - in all her life she had never seen him look so vulnerable or helpless.

Her father had been an alcoholic for almost as long as she could remember, but never in his drunken glory had he been this fragile and it scared the hell out of Calleigh. All the tubes and machines around him did nothing to quell the lump that had formed in her throat and sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Miss Duquesne?" She heard and a hand was placed on her shoulder. Calleigh turned to see a man dressed in a white coat.

"I'm Dr. Edwards. I'm in charge of your father's care."

"How bad is it?" Calleigh asked, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to draw comfort.

"Your father has serious cirrhosis. It wouldn't have been diagnosed if he hadn't collapsed yesterday. It was due to lack of oxygen caused by the blood by-passing his lungs, unfortunately a complication of the cirrhosis. However, we won't know the true extent of the cirrhosis until more tests are done..." Dr. Edwards explained, pausing to allow the information to sink in. "...which I need consent for," he continued, handing Calleigh a clipboard with a form to sign.

"Okay...do you mind if I sit with him?" Calleigh asked quietly, signing the form, careful to read the information before handing the clipboard back to Dr. Edwards.

"Sure, go ahead." Calleigh nodded her thanks and went to go sit at her ailing father's bedside.

* * *

Eric looked at his watch...Calleigh was over an hour late and Eric was starting to wonder where his partner had got to. It was unlike her to be late.

"Eric, have you seen Calleigh?" Natalia asked as she passed him in the hallway,

"No, sorry if I see her I'll get her to call you," Eric replied. Natalia walked off and he headed towards the elevators where he noticed Calleigh was just stepping off, looking very sombre.

"Hey, Natalia was just looking for you," he said walking up to her, "I said you'd ring her,"

"Okay, I just need to go find Horatio first. If you see her can you tell her that her evidence has been processed and waiting in ballistics?" Calleigh asked

"Sure," Eric replied giving Calleigh a quick squeeze on the arm, just to let her know he was there if she wanted to talk.

* * *

Calleigh knocked on Horatio's office door, making Horatio look up and wave her in. Calleigh pushed the door open and crossed the threshold into the office.

"Ma'am what can I do for you?" Horatio asked signalling for her to sit down.

"I need to take some personal time but I don't know for how long," Calleigh replied sitting down with a sigh.

"Is everything alright?" Horatio asked leaning forward in his chair, his face showing his concern. Calleigh had never taken any personal time before and had never voluntarily taken any sick leave either.

"My dad's drinking has finally caught up to him." Was all Calleigh could say, knowing Horatio would understand.

"Ma'am if there's anything I can do..."

"I won't hesitate to call," Calleigh said finishing his sentence for him as she stood up and left, leaving Horatio wondering if everything was as simple as she was trying pretending it was.

Leaving the confines of Horatio's office with the knowledge that she had been granted some time off made her feel slightly happier. However the figure that was standing at the reception was not about to make her day any better - in fact she might find herself going home early.

* * *

Please, please, please review!! You don't know how much I need them!!


	6. Chapter 6

I am so so sorry this has taken me so long to update and it's shorter than usual but it was this is a longer wait. I should be updating more often because I've finished my seemingly endless geography coursework. A warning: this has not been beta'ed so will probably have numerous mistakes but I hope you enjoy.

Calleigh felt her heart skip a beat before it started to pound against her rib cage, as she descended down the stairs that lead to Horatio's office. Calleigh hoped that no-one saw her as she tried to figure out the best way of getting past reception without being noticed by anyone let alone the person she was trying to avoid.

She was nearly in the clear but when she heard Valera call her name, Calleigh couldn't help but cringe. As she turned to face Valera who was hurrying towards her, wafting an evidence file in the air. Out of the corner of her eye, Calleigh could see her mother looking around to find her.

"Hey Maxine, what's up?" Calleigh asked, keeping a careful watch on her mother out of the corner of her eye.

"Could you please give this to Natalia? I was just on my way out and as she wanted to speak to you..." Maxine asked her voice trailing off, Calleigh smiled,

"Sure thing," Calleigh replied taking the folder from Maxine,

"Thanks Calleigh I owe you," Maxine replied, as she turned to leave,

"Yeah you do," Calleigh called out as Maxine walked away, leaving Calleigh with a grin on her face.

"CSI Duquesne," Calleigh cringed, her smile instantly wiped from her face, as the receptionist called her name and waved her over signalling to her mother like Calleigh didn't know she was there.

Calleigh reluctantly walked over to the reception, "Mom? What are you doing here?" Calleigh asked slightly confused. However, Sandra Duquesne did nothing but glare at her daughter before handing over a blank envelope and leaving without saying a word and therefore, keeping her ten year silence.

Calleigh with sad eyes, watched her mother leave, before turning her attention to the envelope. It was blank with the exception of her name written neatly on the front in her mother's best writing, meaning that the content of the actual letter was bad news.

* * *

Eric rounded the corner just in time to see Calleigh's face fall as an unknown woman made her quick get away in the elevator. Immediately Eric wanted to go over and wrap his arms around her but this was neither the time all the place- they both knew that.

"Calleigh? Are you alright?" Eric asked, his voice caused the blonde to jump before looking at him glossy eyed.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come over," Calleigh replied quietly, her glance returning back down to the letter in her hands,

"Calleigh?" Eric said with a little more force

"I'm fine," Calleigh replied a little too quickly for Eric's liking and with a little too much force. Calleigh though just hoped Eric would leave the issue alone as she tried to prove her point and look him in the eyes. "Excuse me," Calleigh said quietly her focus now on the letter in her hand but as she tried to get past Eric she felt a strong hold grasp her wrist and Eric spin her to face him.

As Calleigh looked up she saw sincerity and concern in Eric's mocha eyes but determination on his face. "We'll talk later Eric," she said in a whisper as she raised her hand and placed it to his cheek showing she meant it.

However, as Calleigh walked away Eric couldn't help but feel there wouldn't be a later. This feeling was intensified when he answered his phone.

"Delko?"

"Eric, PD have tracked Amy and her father down to an abandoned building off south beach. SWAT are en route but I want you and Calleigh here," Horatio said before hanging.

Leaving Eric to dash into the locker room and retrieve his and Calleigh's bullet proof vests and guns. He was sure Calleigh wouldn't mind him going into his locker and if so it wasn't his fault he happened to know her code.

* * *

Calleigh sat in the break room staring at the opened letter that was currently in her hands. She could feel the tears pricking her eyes as she stared at her mother's cruel words. For the first time in a long time she felt unwanted and hated by the one person who at one point feared for her safety.

Calleigh now realised that undying love was rare, as even her mother had run out of love for Calleigh but somewhere in her hollow heart had found some for her father.

* * *

Eric quickly pulled on his vest before jogging down the hall to the break-room where Calleigh was sat supposedly reading the letter she had received off the woman he saw leaving. Even through the glass he could her shoulders were slumped and the news was bad.

"Hey bullet girl," Eric said entering the break room trying to add a little humour to Calleigh mood. He tossed her her bullet proof vest causing her to give him a confused look as she put it on.

"Horatio called, they've tracked Amy and her father down to an abandoned building south beach," Eric explained.

"Ready?" Calleigh asked, Eric nodded passing her her gun. "I'm driving," Calleigh stated grabbing the hummer keys out of Eric's hand and walking out.

"Sure Calleigh be my guest," Eric muttered sarcastically before following her out.

* * *

Again I'm sorry it's short but please review and give me some inspiration!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews, but I would like to be greedy and get more! Thanks to Jenny for beta-ing this chapter she is a star as usual and did a great job. Anyways I've been told this is good so I hope you all agree. Enjoy...

When Calleigh and Eric pulled up at the abandoned building SWAT were just finishing their briefing. Horatio was listening intently, filling the team in with all relevant information about Amy and her father.

"Horatio what's the plan?" The ballistic expert asked. She was probably a better shot than half of them and Horatio had already asked her about a transfer to SWAT, but as Calleigh had stated then, she doesn't look good in black.

"SWAT will go in first and locate Amy and her father, then we will follow. Shots are not to be fired unless absolutely necessary, I would rather this guy rot in jail than be given the easy way out," Horatio explained to the pair before going to join SWAT at the entrance to the building.

Calleigh was finding it difficult to fully concentrate on the task at hand, not with her mother's harsh words in the breast pocket of her vest. She was so immersed in her own thoughts, it was only when Eric gave her hand a quick squeeze that she realised SWAT had quietly entered the building.

"Where'd you go?" the Cuban asked never taking his eyes off the building in front of them.

"I'm still here Eric," Calleigh replied trying to play dumb to avoid his inevitable question.

"Calleigh..." Eric replied his voice filled with concern and irritation, "...you know what I meant. Just make sure your head is clear now. I don't want to think what would happen otherwise," and with that he left Calleigh gob-smacked.

* * *

It wasn't long before Horatio signalled to his second in command and former brother-in-law to join him at the entrance to the abandoned building.

"SWAT have located Amy on the 2nd floor in the room on the far right, her father however, cannot be found without making too much noise. Now I will go in first while Eric, you will bring up the tail, once we know Amy is fine, her father is fair game," Horatio explained drawing his gun and taking the safety off. Calleigh and Eric did the same.

"Ready?" Horatio asked, the pair looked at each other and nodded before Horatio took the lead and entered the building, taking the same path SWAT had taken to minimise the disturbance to the scene and save evidence.

As they crept up the stairs they saw SWAT crouching next to the wooden door that Amy was meant to be behind. Horatio signalled that Eric and Calleigh should go to Amy while he pointed in the other direction showing his CSI's that he would search for her father and that SWAT would follow him.

"Ready?" Eric whispered his gun pointed on the door,

"Ready," his partner replied, seconds before Eric kicked the door down. Calleigh cautiously stepped into the room, gun drawn protecting both herself and Eric, while he regained his composure.

The blonde scanned the room and immediately noticed the room had two other doors leading off it which wouldn't have been searched or cleared. This posed as a threat because they didn't know where Amy's father was hiding. Also the closet in the corner could be a danger. All in all, Calleigh wished that Horatio was with them and Eric was safe because she had a gut feeling that this was going to get nasty.

* * *

From her hiding spot, Amy could hear heavy footsteps falling on the stairs. They were getting closer but then they stopped and Amy held her breath, praying that someone would come and rescue her. Silence surrounded her and a little light filtered in to the closet where she was hiding. It was small, but it was enough to be able to see her hands and the little gap where the door didn't quite shut.

The silence was broken when some more, softer footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, adding to the 10 year old's growing hope. Low voices were heard but within second a deafening crash was heard, as the door swung open, causing Amy to jump.

The brunette stole a glance through the crack in the door and to her relief saw that her rescuers were Calleigh and Eric. She resisted the urge to jump out and announce herself when she saw that they were both carrying guns and seemed to be ready to fire at any sudden movement. This only made Amy anxious, she just wanted to get out of the building before her dad turned up.

* * *

Horatio heard the loud bang that Eric had produced when he had kicked the door down and prepared himself for any sudden movements that could follow but as they crept around the rest of the upstairs he quickly noticed that Amy's father was nowhere to be found.

This ignited fear and panic, sending adrenaline hurtling through his veins. His heart was palpitating against his rib cage, threatening to crack a rib as Horatio whipped around to face the SWAT members. Their faces reflecting what he felt... guilt.

Horatio quickly made it back to the entrance of the room only to find what he dreaded. There was Eric standing firmly in front of Amy, who had tears streaming down her face. His gun was pointing at Amy's father, who seemed to have overpowered Calleigh and had her in a head lock, her gun pressed solidly against her right temple.

"Let CSI Duquesne go Victor! Killing her will do you no favours," Eric yelled, daring to take a step forward.

"Not until you give me my daughter back!" the 6ft 5'' ex-con yelled back, his arm tightening around Calleigh's neck causing her eyes to widen as she struggled for air.

"Let her go Victor," Horatio said rounding the door frame, surprising both parties. This unnerved Victor, but his anxiety was replaced by a sly smile.

"Drop the gun, and you will get out of here alive," Horatio demanded.

"What if I don't?"

"Let's just say you won't be getting any visitors," Eric replied flexing his hands around the grip of his glock.

The events that followed Eric's words happened in a blur. Two shots were fired. Two shots caused two bodies to fall to the floor causing two blood pools and creating chaos.

* * *

So did my subtle, anti-climax cliffhanger work?? Please review xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm so grateful. Thanks to Jenny for beta-ing this as always she is amazing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, its mostly a flashback so you can all understand what happened.

* * *

Eric felt the world fall into slow motion, the sound of gun shots ringing in his ear, the scenes of what had gone on, replaying over and over in his head. Guilt held his chest as if it was in a vice grip, the hold never loosening but seemed to be tightening as Eric tried to figure where the situation turned pear shaped...

_Only minutes before everything had been quiet but both him and Calleigh were on edge as they search the small room. They had decided to clear there current room first before clearing the other two rooms._

_No words were exchanged as they quietly crossed the room to the closet each prepared for something to jump out at them but that wasn't the case instead they heard soft breathing followed by a whimper, the pair of CSI's looked at each other and knew they had found their missing 10 year old. _

_Calleigh lowered her gun slightly as Eric opened the closet doors, to reveal a very scared, fragile, Amy who practically jumped into Calleigh's arms, tears cascading down her cheeks. However, the embrace didn't last long as Eric, could've sworn that the events that followed was like who ever was watching had pressed fast forward on the remote._

_Then, like lighting and out of no-where Amy's father had appeared behind Calleigh, who had quickly pushed Amy over to Eric, and overpowered her. Taking her gun and placing her in a headlock._

"_Miami Dade PD! Lower your weapon and identify yourself!" Eric yelled raising his glock to keep it aimed at the 6ft 5'' imposters head, ready to make the kill shot. Luckily he towered over the 5ft 2'' blonde even with 3inch hells, so she would not get hurt if he was forced to make the shot._

"_Victor. Now hand over my daughter, she belongs with me!" the towering giant replied, tightening his grip on Calleigh,_

"_Let CSI Duquesne go Victor! Killing her will do you no favours," Eric yelled, daring to take a step forward._

"_Not until you give me my daughter back!" the 6ft 5'' ex-con yelled back, tightening his arm further around Calleigh's neck causing her eyes to widen as she struggled for air._

"_Let her go Victor," Horatio said rounding the door frame, surprising both parties. This unnerved Victor, but his anxiety was replaced by a sly smile._

"_Drop the gun, and you will get out of here alive," Horatio demanded raising his weapon so it was inline with Victor's head._

"_What if I don't?"_

"_Let's just say you won't be getting any visitors," Eric replied flexing his hands around the grip of his glock._

_However, Victor also flexed his hand around the grip of Calleigh's gun, his hold on her neck loosening causing the ballistics expert to cough violently as she gasped for air which, came flooding into her lungs._

_And it was through that coughing fit Calleigh saw a small window of opportunity. Throwing what little energy she had into ramming her elbow into Victor's ribs causing her attacker to release Calleigh and stagger back but he did not lower the gun._

_As Calleigh threw herself away from Victor she struggled to find her footing, she heard the loud bang as Horatio's bullet was freed from its barrel but then a second bang was heard and Calleigh felt a searing pain in her right thigh as she fell to the ground. _

_Eric felt physically sick when he heard the second bullet fire, just milliseconds before Horatio's round hit Victor square between the eyes...kill-shot. But Eric didn't hear Victor's 6ft 5'' body hit the ground instead he dived to where Calleigh had fallen just a few feet in front of him. Blood was gushing from the wound in her thigh left as the bullet buried itself below the surface of her skin and for the second time in a few minutes she was gasping for air. The Cuban could Horatio calling rescue on his cellphone before removing Amy from the bloodstained room but Eric's sole concern now was on his fallen partner, as he cradled her head on his lap. Meanwhile a member from SWAT had arrived and was currently trying to steam the bleeding..._

_..._A flurry of nurses flew past Eric, pulling him away from his thoughts, frustrated voices could be heard from inside the operating room where Calleigh's life was hanging in the balance.

"Eric? How is she doing?" Horatio asked appearing before Eric, taking up his trademark stance with his sunglasses dangling from his fingers.

"Not good. They say she's lost a lot of blood but that's as much as they'll say as we aren't immediate family," Eric replied looking up at his boss from his seat, frustration written all over his face as well as the annoyance that the hospital didn't see him as family. "Have they been contacted?"

"Calleigh didn't tell you?" Horatio replied confused, but the Cuban shook his head, "Her father is in the ICU with cirrhosis, the family arrived this morning. I was going to go tell them when we know she's not going to die in there."

"She can't die H, we've already lost Speed. Calleigh's the glue that holds us all together, she keeps us sane and stops us from killing each other," Eric begged placing his head in his hands.

* * *

A few hours of intense surgery, Calleigh was taken up to the ICU much to the surprise of her family, but to both Eric's and Horatio's disgust, they hadn't been to see Calleigh or check up on her condition. To the pair who had vowed not to leave their fallen conrade, her family on the other just didn't seem to care.

"Get her away from this family! She turned her back on us!" Calleigh's mother Sandra yelled as the nurses wheeled Calleigh's bed into a spot, across the spacious room, from her father.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but your daughter is in a critical condition and the next 24hrs could prove fatal. If you cause any problems I will take you visitations rights off you and you will have to stay in the corridor," the nurse warned, Sandra backed down reluctantly and went to stand outside the ICU with the rest of her family.

* * *

Natalia, Ryan and Alexx had rushed over to the hospital as soon as they heard that an officer was had been shot, each carried a gut feeling that it was one of there own but none of them wanted to say it.

"Eric baby, what happened?" Alexx asked sitting down next to Eric in the corridor outside the ICU, placing an hand on his shoulder offering her strength, oblivious to the glaring competition going on between the CSI's and Calleigh's family.

"Amy's father took us by surprise fired one round into Calleigh's leg before H shot him between the eyes,"

"Is she going to be okay?" Natalia asked standing against the wall, wrapping her arms around herself,

"She made it through surgery but the next 24hrs are critical," Eric sighed rubbing his eyes,

"Go home man, you've had a hell of a day," Ryan said, but Eric shook him off, with a response more likely to be heard from Calleigh

"I'm fine, Horatio's gone to get her vest and bullets off of the Doctors and I want to be here when she wakes," Eric replied, hiding a yawn, the thought of Calleigh waking alone was too much to bear however he couldn't decide what was worse for the blonde...waking alone or waking to her furious mother.

* * *

So what do you think? Any good? Please read and review xxx


	9. Chapter 9

I have to apoligize for the slowness of my updates but truth is I haven't found the inspiration to write recently and have had minor writersblock. Also I go to Barcelona on Monday with my georaphy class so I will not be starting a new chapter until next weekend therefore expect a wait for a next post. Anyways thanks to Jenny for beta-ing this so quickly.

Hope you enjoy now the ramble is out of the way.

* * *

From his seat at Calleigh's bedside, Eric could see straight out into the corridor. It looked like Calleigh's mother was bickering with her daughter-in-law Hannah (most probably about Calleigh), while her brother Andrew sat by Duke.

Eric really couldn't believe how a mother could hate her daughter so much. It really begged the question... "What did Calleigh do?"

* * *

The atmosphere at the lab was very sombre. The news of Calleigh being shot had spread through the lab like wildfire on a dry day. Anyone who came to see Horatio or a member of his team couldn't resist asking how Calleigh was doing or when they thought she would be back and although it showed they cared, it also got incredibly annoying. The news that she was critical but stable and wouldn't be returning in the near future just didn't seem to spread.

"Is that Calleigh's vest?" Ryan asked as he entered the layout room. Horatio was standing processing the evidence they had collected from crime scene.

"It is Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said, his concentration fully focused on removing a folded piece of paper from the breast pocket.

"What is it H?" Ryan asked, placing his hands on the layout table to get a better view of what his boss was engrossed by but Horatio was no about to allow Ryan to be so nosy and guarded the note from the young CSI's view, knowing that Calleigh wouldn't want anyone to see it let alone her work colleagues.

"It's nothing. Just Calleigh's shopping list," Horatio lied, re-folding the paper. Ryan seemed to get the message and left Horatio alone to sift through the rest of the evidence.

Once Ryan had left, Horatio unfolded the piece of paper and re-read it. He hoped that angry words were the only thing Calleigh's mother would use against her, and that she wouldn't let her anger cloud her judgement and start acting on her words.

* * *

All her limbs felt weighted down, it was incredibly hard to move...it hurt to move. She desperately wanted to open her eyes and see the white walls that she knew would be there but she couldn't find the strength or the mind. All she could do was lie there stiff and drugged, listening to the monotonous beeping of the machines around her.

Someone's hand was gripping her own, offering her strength and a sense of belonging. Calleigh could only pray that they would never let go, never leave her on her own.

The hand itself was soft and warm. It was like a vice-grip on her conscience - trapping it and stopping it from moving or slipping away.

From the bed Calleigh could hear voices. The soft voice she suspected was the person who held her hand, and she knew that was Eric. Her voice of reason, her best friend, the only man who she let see into her heart because she knew he would never hurt her.

* * *

When Alexx slipped into the ICU, she couldn't stop a smile gracing her lips at the sight that greeted her. She assumed Eric had been sitting by Calleigh's bedside all night because when Alexx walked in, the Cuban was slumped forward in his chair, asleep with his forearms resting on his pillows.

"Eric baby, time to go home," Alexx whispered in his ear while gently rubbing his back.

Eric stirred groggily, and immediately sat back to fix the kink that had formed in his lower back and shoulders.

"Mm, what time is it?" he asked before letting out a yawn and stretching.

"A little after 6. So time for you to go home and get some real sleep and a shower," Alexx said, smiling slightly.

"What about Calleigh? I don't want to leave her on her own," Eric replied, his focus shifting back to his fallen friend. Alexx smiled, seeing the love he had for Calleigh and the love she had for him. However, she still found shocking that neither of them had noticed yet or anyone else for that matter. It was true what they said...love is blind.

"I'm staying Eric. Don't worry about her," Alexx said forcefully, her voice practically kicking Eric out the door. He reluctantly left the ICU.

* * *

Outside the ICU, Eric couldn't help but stop and watch Alexx and Calleigh from the glass windows, unwilling to let the blonde out of his sight.

"You love her don't you?" a voice said bluntly, causing Eric to jump and turn. Next to him stood Hannah, a 5ft 8'' brunette with chocolate brown eyes and a slightly hour glass figure.

Eric opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't – it was like his voice had been muted. His mouth opening and closing like a fish caused Hannah to crack a smile and a giggle.

"Don't worry Eric. Your secret is safe with me, however I'm not sure you will be keeping it for much longer with the looks you give her," Hannah said in a low voice, softly rubbing his arm. "Anyway, let's go get a coffee. I'm sure your colleague kicked you out here for a reason," she said, gently pushing Eric's body in the direction of the elevator.

* * *

_Light streamed through her dorm window, illuminating the shadows that had fallen on her bed, chasing them away. It was early anyone could see, yet the 18 year old blonde who occupied the room was excited. Her first day of college had finally arrived, years of hard work and anticipation had paid off. Yet the furthest she could get away from Darnell was...Tulane. _

_However, what Calleigh didn't know was that back in Darnell, a town where the majority of residents were on the verge of poverty, her family were withholding heartbreaking information out of pure spite._

* * *

_Love it or hate it?? Honesty is the best policy. Please read and review._


	10. Chapter 10

As you may have noticed I have decided to change the title to one that I thing suits the story more and I have also made a better summary so hopefully its better. Anyways heres the new chapter. Any comments welcome as I seem to be losing my way and with that the plot.

* * *

Two days had passed agonisingly slowly since Calleigh was shot in the leg trying to protect Amy Jensen. Eric had spent every minute he had with her, whether he was awake or asleep as long he was by her side. However, Eric was back to work on the second day therefore, he could only manage evening hours with his best friend, much to his dismay. The last thing he wanted was Calleigh to wake to her angry family.

As Eric sat in the world's most uncomfortable chair next to Calleigh's bedside, and he was just drifting to sleep when he felt the hand he was holding tighten around his. His eyes shot open to see Calleigh's emerald eyes looking back at him.

"Hey. I'm glad you're back," he whispered, feeling that if he spoke any louder he would get hushed as if he was in a library.

Calleigh smile faintly at Eric touched that he had stayed beside her and somewhat relieved that the first thing she saw was his chocolate brown eyes, which calmed her. But behind her seemingly calm demeanour, Eric knew that Calleigh was about to explode as she turned her blonde head to see her father in his bed across the ICU. It was killing her that all she had to do was walk the short distance to her father yet couldn't get out of bed.

"How is he doing?" she asked, her voice raspy from two days of constant sleep.

"His condition changed last night. Doctors say his liver is failing but I don't know much else. Hannah has been trying to leak information to me but each time your mother seems to magically appear," Eric explained handing her a glass of water to soothe her throat which Calleigh gratefully accepted.

"Hannah's here?" she asked, surprised and curious.

"Yeah. She came the morning after you were shot but I don't think she's here to visit your father though," Eric said, causing Calleigh to crack a smile. "So what did you do to them anyway Calleigh?" he asked but instantly regretted it. The glimmers of happiness that had been presented Calleigh's emerald eyes faded and the tension in the air grew.

"I'm surprised my mother hasn't told the world what an awful daughter I am... and all about the trouble I've supposedly caused," Calleigh spat. Eric ignored her tone, knowing her anger wasn't directly aimed at him, and instead shook his head.

'It was now or never' Calleigh thought.

Confiding in Eric about her past would be a big personal step for her and their relationship, but like every important thing a person has to say, someone inevitably interrupts. This time it was their team probably coming to persuade Eric to go home, have a shower and a bite to eat while they stayed with Calleigh. However, their loud voices and the click of heels faltered when they saw Calleigh was awake through the glass walls of the ICU. From that moment everything was blurred as their friends and co-workers literally fought their way to her bedside, each wanting to be the first to get to her and ask her how she was.

"Hey guys," Calleigh said cheerfully, instantly her regaining usual cheerful composure. However, Eric though saw through the fake smile and chipper attitude. Instead of listening to the conversation though, he became deep in thought at what Calleigh could've done to make her family so cold and spiteful towards her.

* * *

It was getting late and hours of story telling and laughing was taking its toll on Calleigh, who was still recuperating, as she tried to listen whilst trying not to fall asleep as they team, talked about their cases and lives in general. Being the a mastermind in deception she knew where she was supposed to laugh, however she wasn't really paying attention to them. Instead all her limited focus was on Eric. He had drifted to sleep in the uncomfortable chair next to her, his hand still holding hers. She wondered how long he'd been there and wishing she could join him in what looked like a peaceful slumber.

Finally her eyes gave up as they began to close the more she thought about sleep. She had to put her free hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Come on guys, let's leave them," Alexx whispered when she noticed both Eric and Calleigh had fallen asleep. They all nodded in agreement. Alexx placed a kiss on Calleigh's forehead and Horatio squeezed Eric's shoulder as they all filed out.

* * *

A huge sigh of relief coursed through Calleigh's body as Eric wheeled her out of the hospital the following morning.

"God it's nice to breathe fresh air," she sighed using her hand to shield her eyes from the morning sun's glare.

"I think any air is better than hospital air," Eric replied as he wheeled her to his Hummer.

"Hospital air?" Calleigh giggled, "Very scientific Mr. Delko" Eric held the car door open and Calleigh grunted as she tried to lift her body out of the chair she had been forced to use to keep any unnecessary pressure off of her leg. However, being in a hospital bed for a week had, not surprisingly, taken some of the strength away from her arms.

"Here let me help," Eric said, placing one of her slender arms around his broad 'swimmer' shoulders and helping to lift her out of the chair.

"Thank-you," Calleigh whispered half of her a little embarrassed at her lack of strength but the other half wondering what else Eric could do with those arms.

Once Calleigh was safely in the passenger seat, Eric folded up the wheelchair, placing it in the trunk of the car before climbing into the driver's seat.

"So how 'bout we grab a pizza maybe with a couple movies, go back to mine and take advantage of your first night of freedom," Eric suggested, reversing out of the parking lot.

"Eric you don't have to..."

"I want to Calleigh," he interrupted, "Besides your house isn't exactly wheelchair friendly not with those narrow stairs,"

"Your point?"

"I...I think it would be best if you stay at mine at least until you get your crutches in a couple of days," Eric said shyly already preparing for an argument with the blonde so it was a shock when she said ok.

* * *

opinions, comments...anything just press the button at the bottom!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank-you for all the reviews. I'm planning on only one or two more chapters as any longer and I would have to develope another story line which may as well be a different story. Keep the support coming though. This will be my last post for two weeks as I'm on holiday in Orlando but while I'm there I will try get some writing done use the old fashioned pen and paper.

Diclaimer: I don't own any characters niether do I own the The Dark Knight which is on DVD for this story.

* * *

The afternoon light streamed through the pale curtains, casting shadows that highlighted Calleigh's porcelain face. Leaning against the door frame, Eric couldn't help but marvel at Calleigh as she slept in his bed. He was surprised she had had enough energy in that petite body of hers to last until the late afternoon but finally around three, after hours of chatting on the phone or to Eric her eyelids closed and she had nodded off in her wheelchair leaving Eric to carefully carry her to his bed.

"Stop watching me," Calleigh quietly pleaded from the middle of Eric's bed pulling the covers over her head shielding herself from his akward gaze.

"Maybe I would if you weren't so adorable," Eric flirted pushing the line between friends and something more but at this moment he didn't really care.

Calleigh bolted up, throwing the covers back from over head and glared at Eric, "Adorable?" Calleigh questioned, a dangerous glint appearing in her eyes, "I bet your ass that I'm not adorable when I've got a nine mil pointed at your head,"

'No that would be sexy,' Eric thought be decided it would be in his best interest not to say that to her as she probably would shot him, "Okay you win," Eric laughed raising his hands to surrender, "Now, how about some dinner? I got pizza,"

"Don't tease me Eric, " Calleigh warned, her mouth watering at the thought of a delicious pizza, she had hardly eaten in two days and the bits of food she was fed was from the hospital. "What are we really having?"

"I'm not teasing, now let me help you into your chair," but Calleigh shook her head,

"No! I want to walk...well limp," she said swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, pushing herself up onto her good leg,

"Calleigh, your not to put pressure on the wound," Eric said giving Calleigh a hand so she could steady herself,

"Eric, it's like twenty steps to your table, I'm not going to do any more damage in twenty steps,"

"Well, at least let me help you," Calleigh nodded and felt Eric put her arm around his shoulder taking her weight so her wounded leg wouldn't have to.

* * *

Dinner was quite, neither spoke in great detail about anything but there was never a need for spoken word when it came to Calleigh and Eric, they both enjoyed the silent companionship, keeping their relationship special and unique.

"Why are you doing this?" Calleigh suddenly blurted out placing her slice of pizza back on her plate. It had been a question that had slowing been niggling at her mind while she had been at Eric's house but had started when she had woken at the hospital.

"Doing what?"

"This! Staying with me at the hospital, allowing me to stay here, becoming my taxi driver, all of this" Calleigh said motioning to their dinner and to his apartment

"I'm doing 'this' because I care Calleigh," Eric said taking her small hands in his large ones, "Because no matter what I've always been able to rely on you especially after my own shooting and therefore, its time for me to return the favour,"

"Eric, don't do this out of obligation," Calleigh said quietly, Eric instantly regretted his choice of words.

"I promise you Cal this isn't out of obligation. It is because I care and the thought of nearly losing something so precious to me was unbearable," Eric replied his words forcing Calleigh to meet his gaze until she became unnerved and averted her eyes and attention went back to her food. But she didn't eat any more, her mind was spinning creating all sorts of thoughts as she pushed her slice of pizza around the plate.

Eric watched her for a while knowing she was analysing their conversation and what had happened in the last couple of days trying to piece together her feelings and emotions. Wondering what was going on.

Well the truth was, Eric had fallen head over heels for the southern blonde and for him the last two days had confirmed his suspicions that he wouldn't be able to live if he couldn't witness her bubbly personality or fall victim to her contagious smile.

"Thank-you." Calleigh said quietly as Eric got up and started clearing the plates away,

"There's no need to thank me Cal, but you need to stop questioning yourself and just follow your instincts," Eric replied before taking the plates into the kitchen and getting himself a glass of wine because instinct told him that he was going to need it tonight.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Calleigh called from the table,

"Anything you want but no chick flicks," Eric said wiping his hands on a towel,

"Hey, I thought you knew me?" Calleigh laughed quietly trying to get up,

"I do but I know your partial to your chick flicks and Calleigh you'd better sit your ass back on that chair," Eric replied, laughing when he heard her swear and sit down with a thud.

* * *

After going through Eric's expansive DVD collection twice they finally settled on watching the first film they had picked up: The Dark Knight mainly because Calleigh thought Christian Bale was hot but also because she had decided Heath Ledger deserved an Oscar for his portrayal of the Joker.

Even though they had both seen it they still jumped when the body hit the mayors window. Calleigh had literally jumped onto Eric's lap grabbing his hand in the process. Eric pretended not to be bothered that Calleigh's small yet prefect body was now pressed against his because he knew that of he thought about their proximity, blood wouldn't just be rushing to his cheeks and he knew that could lead to some fatal discoveries.

Calleigh however, was very conscious of the fact she was now pressed against Eric's muscular body, her sense were hyper sensitive hearing every breath he took, every scent that came from his body, every slight motion his body made against hers and she was blushing profoundly. Thankful for the fact that the only light source came from the tv, Calleigh had to stop herself from looking at Eric knowing that if she did he would know in a secret what she had been trying to keep secret for years.

* * *

Lulled by Eric's rhythmic breathing, Calleigh soon found herself asleep her head using his shoulder as a pillow and his body heat as a blanket.

"Calleigh?" Eric whispered quietly

"Mmm"

"How about we get you to bed," he said getting up, lifting her feather light body into his strong arms and carrying her to his bedroom.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Calleigh asked suddenly aware that Eric only had one bedroom meaning one bed that she was currently in.

"I'm going to take the couch," he said lifting back the duvet and placing her on the bed, before tucking her in.

As Eric started to make his way back to the living room, their dinner conversation popped into Calleigh's head. He had said to follow her instincts but the last time she did that she had gotten her heart broken for the first by none other than Jake Berkley. From then she had sworn to herself that she would take any risks without considering the consequences and until now it had saved her a lot of heartache. But she felt Eric was different. Hell Eric was different. He was her best friend, her confident and trustee.

"Stay here Eric," she blurted out causing him to halt in his tracks and turn around confusion written all over his face. "Sleep here...with me. That couch won't do you back any good," she continued trying to give Eric an excuse to stay.

"You sure?" he asked slowly making his way back to his bed allowing Calleigh time to change her mind but she didn't need it. She nodded and pulled back the covers on the other side allowing him to remove his shirt before sliding under the warm comforter.

He was surprised when Calleigh immediately cuddled up to him and rested her blonde head on his chest but not as surprised as she was. Eric set a small kiss on her head as she drifted to sleep but for the pair of them this just wasn't a friendly kiss. It was a sign of things to come.

* * *

Please read and review, you must be getting tired of me asking but I feel if I don't you'll forget.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it's taken so long to update truth is I started this chapter in August when I got back off holiday but then never finished it until last night. So hopefully, this is as good as what you've all been expecting.

* * *

Physical therapy can be a real bitch if you are convinced that you don't need it and are perfectly healthy, which is exactly what Calleigh thought. She honestly couldn't remember when she had ever received this much medical attention and she didn't like it.

Her saving grace however, seemed to be Eric, who would spontaneously appear at the end of each session, even if she hadn't told him when she was going, with a cup of coffee and a cookie as a reward for all her hard work and endurance. And Calleigh loved it. It reminded her of being five or six and she fell off her bike or off the pavement, anything that caused her pain, and when her dad wasn't too drunk he would reward her with sweets or cookies if she was a 'big girl' and didn't cry. Maybe that was where she got her strength from.

Calleigh was counting down the days, in anticipation, until she returned to work. She could hardly wait to be back, even though she knew some people would think she was crazy for actually _wanting _to go back. However, Calleigh Duquesne loved her job and the family her team had created. She also loved helping others find closure and helping them move on after an incident like a homicide.

So all this led to Calleigh sitting on the bench outside the physio clinic waiting for Eric and getting very anxious. He was never more than a couple of minutes late and even then he would call to apologise, which only made her laugh and say that he was being silly calling if he was only round the corner. But now she wished he would. She had already called him almost twenty times – once for every minute he was late.

All sorts of thoughts were running through her head. Some like; 'what if he had just forgotten?'

'But then again Eric doesn't 'just' forget so maybe something bad has happened. Maybe he got shot or Stetler is holding him in the lab for something or he was being held up by something else.'

Calleigh just wish he would return her calls, the satisfaction of hearing his voice would be enough to set her mind to rest.

She was just about to go flag down a taxi when her emerald eyes caught sight of the department issued Hummer coming down the street. She was about to give Eric a lecture about making her worry, but then realised it wasn't Eric driving...it was Ryan.

"Where's Eric?" Calleigh said quickly, not wanting to waste time with small talk, as Ryan hopped out of the Hummer to help her with the passenger door since she was on crutches.

"Had to take a floater in Biscayne Bay and he says sorry you're not getting your cookie," Ryan said turning out of the clinic car park. Calleigh breathed a sigh of relief, at least Eric was safe.

"So where am I taking you?" Ryan asked. Calleigh looked out of the window, thinking.

"Erm, could you drop me off at the hospital, please?" Calleigh answered politely

"You sure?" Calleigh nodded, but Ryan was a little anxious. He knew of the canyon sized rift between Calleigh and her mother, and he wasn't sure leaving her alone with her was the best idea.

"I'll be fine. I just need to see my dad," Calleigh said quietly. Ryan took a moment to glance at his friend and for the first time he saw how vulnerable she was.

* * *

Calleigh hesitated outside the ICU trying to find the strength to go in. She knew it wouldn't be long before her mother would stop by and she was forced to leave.

_'It's now or never,'_ Calleigh thought, pushing the ICU doors open and hobbling in with her crutches.

She quietly took her seat at her father's bedside, placing her crutches so that they were propped up against the side of the and immediately grasped her father's hand and using it almost like a lifeline to make sure he knew she was there.

"Hey Daddy, it's me," Calleigh whispered feeling that if she spoke any louder she would break the calm. "I'm sorry I've not been able to visit as often as I should but Mama's been guarding you like a bull dog guards its bone."

Calleigh looked up from the sight of her small hand in his big one, to her ailing father's pale, lifeless face then to the numerous machines surrounding them. She felt the tears start to prick at the back of her eyes and a lump form in her throat.

"I'm not going to say 'I told you so' however, I am disappointed." Her attention went back to their hands, "Disappointed in myself that I wasn't able to provide you the help you needed, and disappointed in you that you didn't pay enough attention to notice that you are seriously ill."

Behind her, Calleigh heard the ICU doors 'swoosh' open, giving someone access to the room. At that moment though, Calleigh didn't really care who it was. For all she knew, it was her mother coming to yell and scream at her before forcing her to leave. Calleigh waited for the onslaught to start but she was just grateful for the moment of solitude and clarity she had had with her father. What caused Calleigh to finally turn around was a gentle hand placed on her shoulder. She instantly knew the onslaught wasn't going to come.

"How is he doing?" a gentle voice asked.

Calleigh reached with her free hand and grasped the one on her shoulder, drawing strength from it, and almost instinctively the body pressed against her back.

"Not good...I don't think he'll make it," Calleigh whispered, not wanting her father to hear her give up on him.

"Calleigh...don't..."

"Don't what Eric?" Calleigh replied, "Don't say it, because I just did. I can't try and be optimistic any more...I just can't...it's just too hard," her voice faltered and her free hand came up to cover her face.

Eric didn't know what to say to make Calleigh feel any better, so instead of saying something, Eric pulled a chair up beside Calleigh's rested a hand on her knee.

The silence however, didn't last long. Calleigh's mother turned up and she was furious. Calleigh though, saw that her mother was reluctant to disrupt the peace in the ICU so instead Calleigh got up, grabbed her crutches and ventured outside the plexi-glass doors, with Eric right behind her.

But Calleigh hadn't even taken more than two steps out of the ICU before her mother's right hand connected with her left cheek causing a resounding slap and her to falter on her crutches leaving Eric to stop her from falling.

"You! Keep away from him!" Sandra yelled as Calleigh regained her balance only to hold her cheek in shock.

"Why should I? It's not like you ever cared for him, you divorced him for christ's sake!" Calleigh yelled back with just as much venom.

"How dare you! I still care deeply for your father, the same doesn't apply to you and your brothers."

"Oh so this is what this is about. You're not here for dad, you're here because you want to argue with me over Joshua," Calleigh yelled to her mother's back as she entered the ICU.

* * *

Hm...so what did you all think? and who's Joshua?

Please review, they are afterall which made me update again! x


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all your reviews and support since I started this project and thank-you for bearing with me while I've sorted this chapter out. A special thanks to Jenny for all her hard work beta-ing my chapters. For me, I feel this is the last chapter :( So enjoy!

* * *

She felt the tears start to pool in her eyes but refused to give her mother the satisfaction of seeing her cry. And for a brief second Calleigh like she was the only person in her world but then she felt Eric tentatively place a hand on her shoulder, giving her support, and Calleigh knew in that small gesture that she wasn't alone.

"Calleigh?" He spoke quietly, and his voice was warm and inviting. He was encouraging his best friend to share her burdens and history with him.

"Outside." Calleigh managed to choke out. She took one last glance at her ailing father and bitch of a mother before hobbling off towards the elevator, hurt.

Truth was though, Calleigh didn't hate her mother, regardless of what she had done and who she had become. Even after years of abuse and being estranged, her love for her mother was sadly unrequited and proved for Calleigh that a mother's love for a child isn't undying unless her mother didn't love her in the first place.

The petite blonde cherished the memories she had of her childhood before Sandra had followed her father down the path which led to the bottom of the bottle. To a time when Sandra still cared for her children and gave them the time of day. But now, her own mother couldn't even look at Calleigh, her only daughter, without anger and blame in her eyes.

* * *

They sat side by side on a bench in the hospital's communal garden, in silence. Eric waited for Calleigh to start talking, not wanting to pressure her. This allowed Calleigh to collect her thoughts and decide to finally tell someone else about Joshua.

"He was my older brother," Calleigh sighed, wringing her hands, trying to relieve her nerves.

"Who was?" Eric asked, confused.

"Joshua. He was my best friend, my older brother, the first born child and therefore, my parents favourite child,"

"What happened?"

"One night when I was 16, my parents had gone out to a police function. I remember putting Andrew to bed, reading him his usual bedtime story, then I gave Johnny his night-time feed and put him down for the night, while Josh made us dinner. From that point on things get a little hazy," Calleigh explained, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ears. Eric watched her, knowing this was difficult.

"I remember hearing a noise upstairs while we had dinner, which wasn't very unexpected. I thought maybe Andrew had woken up so I went upstairs to go and put him to sleep again. But then I noticed that the hallway window had been opened, and I knew Andrew wasn't awake. I...don't really remember anything after that, until I woke up in hospital and Joshua was...dead."

"Calleigh...I'm sorry..." Eric whispered. He placed an arm around her and pulled her towards him, like he had done in the back of the ambulance when she had almost been mowed down by those drug dealers on her day off.

"Ever since then it's always been seen as my fault. I guess it was because he was saving me. My dad said if I was a boy then I wouldn't have needed saving. That was one of the defining moments that made me who I am now. After Joshua, I promised myself that no-one I loved would die because I was too weak to take care of myself."

"Never again Calleigh, because I'm not going to let anyone get close enough for you to need saving," Eric whispered. He tenderly kissed her forehead and she nestled closer to him.

They sat that way for what felt like forever. They would've stayed longer if it wasn't for Eric's phone going off.

"H wants me back in the lab," Eric sighed sadly as he read the text. Calleigh looked up at Eric from where she had her head leaning against his chest, her eyes pleading with him not to go.

"Come on, I'll take you back home," Eric said as he helped Calleigh back onto her crutches. "You gonna be alright if I take you home?" he asked, making sure that was what she wanted.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Eric. I don't need saving remember," Calleigh said as they headed towards Eric's car.

"Well if you decide you do, you know I'd drop everything for you. All you gotta do is say 'hey'" Eric said as he opened the passenger door for her. She bit her lip and nodded,

"I know."

* * *

Eric couldn't help but worry about Calleigh once he got back to work and she was alone at home.

"Good afternoon. How's Calleigh doing?" Natalia asked, smiling at Eric as he walked into DNA.

"She's good. She should be back soon, which is a relief because she's already bored at home," Eric replied as Natalia handed him the DNA analysis that he had come to get.

"Good, I can't wait to have her back. It's been kinda quiet without her bouncing in and out," Natalia said, watching Eric closely. Something was bothering her ex-boyfriend, yet she couldn't put a finger on it.

"Thanks for this 'talia," he said as he left, his head in the case file. But she didn't notice, she was too busy trying to figure out what was up.

* * *

Ryan had to physically jump out of the way as Eric left DNA, oblivious to those around him.

"What's up with Eric?" Ryan asked as he entered DNA.

"Beats me. Why is he here anyway, I thought he took the afternoon off?" The brunette replied, Ryan just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess H couldn't spare any hands, with Calleigh being out."

"Hmm..."

* * *

Calleigh hung up the phone and cried. Not wanting to be alone, the only person she thought of calling was Eric but then again he was at work...working. She couldn't disturb him...could she? He had said any time. She doubted he thought she would've taken him up on his offer so soon.

Calleigh hesitated as she picked up her phone and dialled.

"Calleigh?" Eric answered on the first ring, which was so like him but didn't give Calleigh time to think of her reply. Calleigh didn't answer immediately, trying to control her breathing.

Taking a deep breath and finding her voice, Calleigh whispered, "Hey." She could hear Eric literally drop everything in the background.

"Hey, I'm just leaving now. I'll be there in 20," Eric replied.

"Thanks Eric," Calleigh whispered before she hung up and curled up on her couch. She hugged a pillow, knowing that all she wanted right now was Eric's presence and strength.

* * *

Eric couldn't have gotten to Calleigh's any faster even if he flew. He quite literally dropped everything, yelled at Ryan to cover for him and ran to his car. He was determined to keep his word. He was panicking, wondering what had prompted Calleigh to call him. Was it that she remembered what had happened _that_ night? Or if her mother had called, something had upset her? No matter what, Eric was determined to be there.

Once at Calleigh's apartment he jumped out of his car and headed up the stairs towards her apartment. He knocked lightly on the door and waited. When she didn't answer, Eric tried the handle which was unlocked and let himself inside, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he wondered what state his best friend was in.

"Querida?" Eric called as he slowly closed the door behind him.

"Estoy aquí," came a quiet whisper. Eric quickly headed towards the couch where he saw a fragile looking Calleigh. Eric sat down on the couch and pulled her to his side, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"My dad died," Calleigh murmured, gripping on to Eric's shirt.

"Shit Cal, I'm sorry," Eric replied pressing a kiss to the top of her head. And in that moment Eric realised that he never wanted to let go of the broken girl he held in his arms...ever. For the first time in his life, the often 'hot headed' Cuban felt at peace, like spending all his time with Calleigh was the most natural thing. It was the first time that Eric realised he was in love with the petite blonde who had entered his life nearly 8 years ago, and brightened his every day since.

"Eric...?"

"Hmm?" He stroked her hair absent-mindedly.

"Thank-you."

"Always and forever Cal."

"Always and forever." Calleigh mumbled as she drifted off to sleep clutching onto Eric.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Please review, I would like to hear what you thought of the series overall!

P.S. I want to get past the 100 review mark. Gracias!


End file.
